The St. Luke's Hospitals--MeritCare CCOP proposes to refine and expand its existing cancer treatment and control research program. The overall goal of the CCOP is to provide state-of-the-art cancer care to patients and families as close to home as possible. This CCOP will progressively increase the number of patients accrued to NCI approved cancer treatment and control studies via an established relationship with NCCTG, ECOG, and CCSG. Individual aims of the research program include: expanding cancer control efforts, continuing high accrual to cancer treatment protocols, expanding the outreach and consultation service, computerization of the CCOP data base and enhancing the CCOP quality control program. The CCOP network includes St. Luke's Hospitals and the Fargo Clinic, 30 Meritcare regional centers, and two group physician practices. Geographically the network covers virtually all of North Dakota, Northwestern Minnesota and the Northeast corner of South Dakota. These institutions provide the most comprehensive cancer care program within a 200 mile radius. The estimated number of new cancer patients currently seen is approximately 1300 per year. To enhance the comprehensive cancer program and to accommodate the increased volume of patients seeking treatment, St. Luke's Hospitals and Fargo Clinic are building a new cancer center. The Roger Maris Cancer Center will house all of the outpatient services as well as the CCOP and research areas. Twenty-two hundred square feet of the 31,000 square foot complex will be devoted to CCOP and research activities.